300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
300 Story Collections (2019.11.15)
Event Information Website: https://activity.jumpw.com/300hero/story/ In the blink of an eye, 300 Heroes has walked through the seventh year along the journey with everyone. Looking back, in the life of the Eternal Land, we laugh, have touching moments, be discouraged, and have disputes...No matter what kind of story you have experienced, You, still staying here, is the best answer of all. Whether you are an old friend or a new player, I believe that there must be an unforgettable experience of 300 Heroes? Tell these stories, leave a letter behind, once a memorial, is a proof of our common testimony. 300 Heroes, Login! The competition time is divided into the following stages: *Registration & Story Collecting Time: 15th November 2019 ~ 1st December 2019 *Voting Time: 15th November 2019 ~ 8th December 2019 *Awarded Time: Mid-Late December 2019 The registration and the voting on the 1st round will be carried out at the same time. Only the top 50 players who win the first round will be able to enter to the final round. All the awards are jointly selected by voters (50%) and professional reviewers (50%). List of Rewards 1st~2nd Place *1000 Yuan of JD.com Gift Card (CN) (元京东卡) *'Timi Figure' (缇米手办) x 1 *Title Card - Bard (180 Days) (吟游诗人) x 1 3rd ~ 10th Place *500 Yuan of JD.com Gift Card (CN) (元京东卡) *Random All Skins Package x 1 *Title Card - Bard (180 Days) (吟游诗人) x 1 11th ~ 50th Place *Random All Skins Package x 1 *'Gold Coins' x 7777 *Title Card - Bard (180 Days) (吟游诗人) x 1 Work Requirements *Players must register their works within the Registration Time only. *The works that are uploaded on the website must be based on the theme of 300 Heroes, the content must be positive, with no bad or sensitive information. *The content of the submissions must be in a form of text version with less than 400 words and a single cover image, the size of image must be below 1M and the length ratio is 2:1. If any contestant wants to upload more than one image or more than 400 words on a single submission, you can go to tieba.baidu.com/f?kw=300英雄 Tieba Webboard to upload the complete story and inform the link of the topic from Tieba in the manuscript that is submitted. *Each contestant can upload up to only 6 works. *After logging in the website using the game account and selecting the server you are going to use for participation, you can create your own story by submitting the works or voting for other participators. Each account can only select one server to participate in the event, has only 1 vote per day for the same work, up to 8 votes on different works each day. *In-game rewards will be distributed to the players according to their registered server and their account information that is registered on the website. Therefore, please check your information carefully before filling them. All participators also need mobile phone information for verifying their participation. If the rewards can't be issued due to the wrong information, it will be counted as waiver. *Participators who win more than 1 reward will receive only the highest rank of rewards. *Players who are suspected of cheating in the competition or stealing works of others that violate fair competition principle will be automatically disqualified once their deeds are verified. *All submissions must be created by yourself and must not be suspected of copying, plagiarism...etc. The contest organizers are only responsible for examining the quality of works. The copyright issues involved in the content of the work are the responsibility of the participating person. Any work suspected of plagiarism or involving intellectual property issues will automatically be disqualified. *Players who are suspected of vote manipulation, after the verification is true, their right to participate in the event will be nullified. *During the competition, "300 Heroes" has the right to publicise, report, or display all the works as the game company sees fit. However, "300 Heroes" promises not to use the submission for commercial purposes. *The copyright for the submissions of all winners belongs to Shanghai Jump Network Technology Co., Ltd by default. ---- ----